Make Fun of Our Exes
by XAsClearAsDestinyX
Summary: It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters and make fun of our exes - Taylor Swift. That's what Bloom and Riven need to do, make fun of their exes. Bloom and Riven have never been friends, their personalities clash. Add in some awful exes and heartbreaking breaks up and these two will learn they have more in common than they ever thought they could. T- Just In Case
1. Chapter 1

Making Fun of Our Exes: We're Through

 _It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_

 _And make fun of our exes_

 _\- Taylor Swift_

"I am so through with him!" Bloom yelled at Stella. Fire scorched her finger tips.  
Stella gasped. "But I ship you guys so hard!" Stella burst out into tears.

Bloom rolled her eyes. Stella would get over it. 'But Bloom I was under a spell, that's the only reason I was with Diaspro.' He needed to grow some 'spell resistance' or at least the balls to tell her the truth. Come on! He couldn't always be under a spell. Was a spell the reason he'd seen Sky with Diaspro just yesterday.

"Why?" Stella groaned and she fell on her knees. So over dramatic. "Because he can't get his nasty hands off of Diaspro," Bloom answered Stella. Stella bolted right up. "Then that's a different matter altogether. There's no way he's getting away with this _again!_ " Stella yelled. "Goodbye skoom, hello Bloom and somebody else! Skoom was never a good ship name anyway."

"They're plenty of other specialists - some which provide you with better ship names. You and Riven? Room or bliven. I like bliven more personally. It sounds like oblivion," Stella cheered. Bloom rolled her eyes. "Not happening, Riven is way too moody what's with attitude? He's got a lot of secrets and I can't deal with all that baggage. Besides he's taking Musa."

Stella rolled her eyes and then stated the obvious. "Let's face it Bloom you've got more issues than Vogue, you and Riven are the perfect couple. Besides Musa's a bitch." "You phrased that so sweetly," Bloom said sarcastically. "It's a gift," Stella quipped. "Either way 'bliven' isn't happening," Bloom said. "If you say so," Stella said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't even wanna know what you're thinking of."

"We're through!" Riven yelled.

"Why?" Musa whined, draping an arm around Riven.

"You're a slut." Riven stated frankly.

Musa shrugged, she wasn't going to deny it. "Give me a good reason," Musa said.

"You're a bitch."

"Another reason."

"You've cheated on me about fifteen times."

"That falls under 'slut.' "

"You just made this way better for yourself," Riven said sarcastically.

"You know what Riven! Your problem is your stupid baggage and your stupid secrets. If you told me some of this crap I wouldn't to..." Musa trailed off, she stopped realizing she was digging a deeper grave for herself.

"As I was saying, we're through."

"You'll come back to me, babe."

"Uhuh - like Beyonce will come back to Destiny's child." _Not going to happen._

 **Author's Note**

 **/** This is short - well that's obvi but I was watching some old winx club episodes with my friend and I realized Bloom and Riven look so cute together. the Musa thing just sucks, they won't admit anything to each other. A fiery girl and a boy who can't stand fire? What can be better? _Beyonce's better, Taylor Swift's better, pizza's better._ Fine, loads of things are better but you get what I'm saying.

This story was inspired by T. Swift's 22 and I'm on I obvi don't own anything. Like duh. That's the whole point of .

Stuff you need to know:  
1.) Currently the girls have Sirenix - I don't about this 'bloomix' stuff they ave now but why can't Stella have stellaix? You see my point. Of course I'll be making up my own 'ix' to happen to the girls.

2.) Of course I'm going to kill some people off. It wouldn't be fun if I didn't.

3.) Musa's kinda evil in this - I LOVE Musa. She's in my top three - I don't know if she's one, two or three but I just love Bloom, Stella and Musa. I don't know who I like more.

4.) The girls are sixteen. The girls can't seem to leave Alfea! They're even teachers! So yeah... sixteen.  
So review and tell me what you think... any other pairings you want to see in this story?

Thanks for reading.

x,

me


	2. Chapter 2

Making Fun of Our Exes: We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together

 _We are never, ever, ever, getting back together_ ****

 ** _-Taylor Swift_**

 ** _"We'll be pairing up with Red Fountain for the baby project_** **,"** Bloom's Home Economic's teacher said. The baby project? Seriously. Two kids took after one doll but this was magic home economics. "This baby is a magic one - so it's basically real," the teacher said. "It'll feel emotions and due to it's emotional attachment and feelings it'll give you its own grade." Bloom cheered along with the rest of the class. Magic was so cool when it came to something like that.

Stella nudged Bloom from on her left and Flora from on her right. "This is the perfect thing to help you get over Sky," both Flora and Stella said together, and then laughed. "That's the thing, I'm over Sky. I really don't care. I just want to enjoy being single," Bloom told her friends. Stella and Bloom shared an eye roll. Tecna really didn't understand that stuff and neither did Layla. It's not as if Layla and Tecna were even in Home Economics - they took art instead. Musa took Home Economics but lately Bloom, Tecna, Flora, Layla and Stella had been ignoring the girl. Lately she'd been acting more like a Cloud Tower witch than an Alfea fairy.

Stella and Flora didn't understand. They leaned on boys a lot. They had, had Flora and Helia since the age of fourteen. They were sixteen now, they had to be self reliant. If you told Stella or Flora the words; independence, feminism, asexuality or anything of the sort they would've laughed. Not that Bloom was asexual, she liked boy but she just didn't need one right now.

"Stella with Jared."

Stella groaned. That was the guy who had a stalker-like crush on Musa.

Flora laughed at Stella's bad luck.

"Bishop with Flora."

Flora frowned. He was violent and his hair style screamed bad boy. He was definitely not a plant lover. Her probably wasn't a lover _at all._ Uh. Why? Flora's eyes dashed across the room, hoping to find Bishop but he wasn't there. _Great,_ he didn't even show up for class.

Stella laughed heartily. That's what Flora got for being mean.

"Bloom with Riven." _My ships are sailin'._ Stella grinned. Yes! She couldn't have planned it better herself. Bloom, seeing Stella's smile, glared at Stella. Bloom's eyes searched the room for Riven and he was looking for her too. Their gazes connected.

"Sky with Musa." _The irony._ Bloom couldn't help but think. "They would make the perfect couple," Flora cooed

Sky stared at Bloom and Musa stared at Riven.

Both Bloom and Riven knew something though, they were never getting back together with either of those two idiots.

A ball of crumpled up paper hit bloom in the head. Bloom picked up the paper and smoothed it out.

 **Hey Bloom! Wanna change partners?**

 **;)**

 **\- MUSA**

Bloom smiled at Musa, sarcastically and sent her back a message.

Musa glared as she read Bloom's responding words.

 **HELL NO.**

 **:|**

 **-BLOOM**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Now things are gonna get REAL! LOL - F-U-N.  
Review - and tell me what you think.

What do you think is gonna happen? Now this story is going to get fun.

Later.

x,

writer.


End file.
